Uni Indonesia-Netherlands
by Katsura Mitsuki
Summary: Surat dari Ratu Netherlands datang ke Indonesia dan sekarang Indonesia bingung harus apa... Netherlandsxfem!Indonesia #author baru category Hetalia#
1. Chapter 1 : Surat Ratu Netherlands

**Hello! Mitsuki here! hahaha! Lama nga ketemu, yaa sebenernya sih ini fanfic pertama Mitsuki di Hetalia. Jadi para pembaca fanfic Hetalia, Mitsuki ucapkan salam perkenalan!Klo ada readers lain yang pernah baca cerita Mitsuki yang lain, selamat membaca cerita Mitsuki yang ini!  
**

**Jujur nih ya, Mitsuki nga terlalu tau Hetalia, cuma pernah nonton episode 1-10, trus Episode yang Netherlands muncul, Movienya, trus baca fanfic-fanfic yang lain dan doujinnya juga. Jadi klo ada yang OOC maklumi saja ya... ^.^"**

**Ywdh, langsung ke cerita!**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia punyanya Hidekazu Himaruya sensei yang pinter cekali. OCIndonesia punya bangsa Indonesia(?)**

**Selamat Membaca**

* * *

Bete, kesel, laper, haus, pegel dan kebelet. Itulah 7 hal yang dirasakan Netherlands saat kejebak di jalanan Jakarta yang macetnya minta ampun, belum lagi banjir yang melanda sekarang ini. Tapi, Netherlands tetep sabar mengadapi cobaan yang berat ini demi betemu dengan mantan istri *ehem* mantan koloninya yang cantik, imut, baik hati namun kadang-kadang stress Indonesia.

_3 Jam Kemudian….._

Akhirnya Neth berhasil melewati segala cobaan jalanan Jakarta dan sampai di rumah Indonesia yang sudah cukup tua. Namun wajah dan bajunya yang tadi udah kinclong(?) sekarang jadi seperti habis makan scone buatan England(!?)

"Nesia… Indonesia? Buka pintunya" pinta Neth sambil mengketuk-ketuk pintu Nesia, tapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, bahkan saat ia mencoba membukanya pintunya terkunci rapat

"Indonesia! Buka pintunya!" Oke Neth mulai marah dan mengedor-gedor pintu Nesia yang sangat kasian(?) itu

"Indie! Buka pintunya atau akan ku serang vital regionmu!" teriak Neth seperti saat beratus tahun yang lalu.

Kemudian kunci pintu itu terbuka dan perlahan-lahan pintunya juga terbuka, menunjukan seorang wanita berambut panjang dengan pakaian serba putih… Kuntilanak? Bukan…..

"Eh! Kompeni! Sabar dikit napa!? Aku tuh lagi sholat!"

"Gyaaa! Kunti!"

"Oi! Neth! Jangan naik-naik ke atas pohon!"

Ehem… Sekarang author bakalan ngejelasin tentang kejadian gaje tadi. Jadi, Nesia barusan sholat Isya, trus ngebukain pintunya buat Neth dan masih memakai mukenanya. Alhasil Neth ngira Nesia itu hantu dan langsung naik ke atas pohon rambutan punyanya Pak Sapri tetangganya Nesia.

Setelah kejadian jage tadi, Nesia langsung nyuruh Neth untuk mandi di rumahnya, sedangkan Nesia minta maaf ke Pak Sapri dan juga penunggu(?) pohon tersebut.

* * *

Beberapa menit berlalu Neth sudah selesai mandi dan melihat Nesia berada di dapur memasak sesuatu.

"Nesia? Kau sedang masak apa?" Tanya Neth, lalu ia memeluk Nesia dari belakang sehingga bahu Nesia basah karena rambut Neth yang masih basah.

"Lagi masak nasgor" kata Nesia masih konsentrasi dengan makanannya.

"Buat aku yaa?" goda Neth dan Nesia menjawab

"Bukan, ini buat komodo peliharaanku" setelah Nesia berkata seperti itu, Neth merasa cemburu dengan komodonya Nesia itu, "Ya buat kamulah, emang ada komodo makan nasgor?" Lalu Neth sekarang merasa bego banget karena udah cemburu sama komodo doang.

"Sekarang kamu mau makan nga?" Tanya Nesia setelah selesai memasak

"Ya maulah" jawab Neth masih dalam posisi seperti tadi

"Kalau gitu lepasin, Kalau nga mau ya udah buat komodoku aja" setelah Nesia berkata seperti itu Neth langsung duduk di meja makan *ehem* maksudnya kursi makan (a/n : entah kenapa banyak orang yang bilang 'duduk di meja makan dulu' tapi sebenarnyakan duduk di kursi XD)

"Hmm…. Rumahnya masih sama seperti yang dulu, cuma ada perbaikan sedikit" kata Neth melihat sekeliling rumah dan kemudian menyuap nasinya

"Iya, soalnya rumahnya udah tua, beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu, mana mungkin bisa bertahan tanpa ada perbaikan sana sini" jelas Nesia yang duduk di sofa tidak jauh dari meja makan sambil menonton televisi tentang banjir di Jakarta

"350 tahun… Aku pernah tinggal di rumah ini… Nesia kau sudah lebih jauh dewasa daripada saat aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu di pantai Banten" ujar Neth

"Yaiyalah, waktu itu aku cuma anak kecil yang nga tau apa-apa, sampai-sampai aku sering ditipu olehmu" balas Nesia, lalu keadaan menjadi sangat sunyi, yang terdengar hanyalah suara sendok Neth dan mbak wartawan yang sedang mewawancarai seorang korban banjir di televisi

"Tapi" Nesia membuka percakapan mereka kembali dan mematikan tvnya, "aku sudah dewasa, sudah merdeka, sudah bebas, aku tidak akan mau tertipu dan dikendalikan oleh orang lain lagi"kata Nesia mantap dan Neth juga sudah menyelesaikan makanannya

"_**Het spijt me **__**Nesia**__**…"**_ gumam Neth dengan suara yang sangat kecil, "ehem… Apakah kau mau tau kenapa aku datang kemari Nesia?" Lalu Neth mengubah jalur pembicaraan mereka dan Nesia menoleh kea rah Neth lalu berkata,

"Emangnya mau apa kau kemari, Neth? Kalau nga ada yang penting mending kau pulang aja"

"Jangan begitu dong Nesia. Aku kemari itu mau bertemu denganmu dan melihat keadaanmu" kata Neth sambil tersenyum

"Oh," Nesia lalu berdiri dan mendekati Neth, "aku baik-baik aja, nga ada kurang. Udahkan? Kamu udah ketemu aku, tau keadaanku sekarang dan udah kukasih makan lagi, sekarang kau boleh pulang" Nesia lalu mendorong Neth keluar rumahnya

"Tu-tunggu dulu Nesia!"

"Oiya, nasgornya tadi harganya Rp8.000 kamu boleh bayar nanti"

"Aku tau kalau kamu bohong Nesia!" Ned lalu mencengkram bahu Nesia

"A-aku tidak bohong…" jawab Nesia kelihatan kesakitan saat dicengkram oleh Neth

"Ah… Maaf…." Neth lalu melepas cengkramannya, "tolong jangan bohong Nesia"

"Aku nga bohong, aku baik-baik aja" kata Nesia tidak mau melihat kearah Neth

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu begitu lesu? Kenapa badanmu kurus sekali? Dan kenapa banyak luka di tanganmu?" Neth memegang tangan Nesia yang penuh luka

"I-ini karena… A-aku sehabis bersihin halamanku…" jawan Nesia, "kau taukan halamanku itu luas dan banyak tanaman berdurinya makanya jadi begini" jelas Nesia masih memalingkan wajahnya dari Neth

"Hah…." Hela Neth, ia sangat tau kalau mantan koloninya ini sangat keras kepala dan pasti akan terus berbohong sampai Neth mempercayainya, "baiklah, aku akan tidur di hotel, besok pagi aku akanb pergi ke Istana Merdeka bertemu dengan Bossmu" Neth lalu mengambil barangnya dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya,

"_**Goedenacht**__** Nesia**_"

"_**Ja**__**…" **_ jawab Nesia masih memalingkan wajahnya, "ummm…. _**Wees voorzichtig op de weg, Neth**__**…**_" Neth langsung kaget setelah mendengar perkataan Nesia tadi, sedangkan Nesia sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menutup pintunya

"Hahahaha…. Nesia… Nesia… Pasti Japan sudah menyebutnya Tsundere…" Neth lalu pergi ke suatu hotel

* * *

_Keesokan paginya…_

"Selamat pagi Pak SBY (a/n : Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono, yang nga tau keterlaluan banget XD)" salam Neth menjabat tangan Pak SBY

"Selamat pagi juga nak Netherlands" balas Pak SBY

"Yaa… Saya kemari karena ingin mengertahui jawaban dari surat yang berasal dari Ratu saya sendiri" kata Neth, "Bapak belum memberitau Indonesia ya?" Tanya Neth

"Belum, belum, yang tau surat itu sekarang hanyalah aku dan beberapa orang kepercayaanku" jawab Pak SBY

"Ohh… Kapan Bapak akan membertaunya?" Tanya Neth lagi

"Yaaa... Seka—"

"Bosss!"

"—rang …" saat Pak SBY berbicara tdi Nesia tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangannya, sehingga membuat Neth terkejut dan tersedak minumannya

"Nesi—uhuk—a?"

"Ah, Nesia ayo duduk dulu sini" suruh Pak SBY dan Nesia menurutinya, "kamu pasti bertanya tentang kenapa Netherlands ada di sinikan?"

"Nah bener tuh Boss! Trus kenapa dia ada di sini?" Tanya Nesia ke Bossnya

"Ehem, lebih baik saya tinggalkan dulu kalian berdua untuk membicarakan hal ini. Saya akan menunggu di luar" lalu Neth pergi keluar ruangan tadi

"Nah, Nesia. Coba kau baca surat ini" Pak SBY kemudian memberikannya sepucuk surat yang bergambarkan bendera merah-putih-biru

"Yang terhormat Pak SBY bla bla bla…. Hhmmm…. HUH?! Apa-apaan nih Boss?!"

"Ya itu, Ratu Netherlands ingin kita melakukan hubungan Uni lagi, supaya Negara kita membaik. Bapak sudah banyak sekali melihat masyarakat Indonesia yang kian hari semakin sengsara, kita sering sekali mengalami musibah… Banjir, tanah longsor, gunung meletus, korupsi, teroris, pembunuhan dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi dengan melakukan Uni… Negara kita pasti akan membaik, kesengsaraan kita akan selesai… Bukan begitu Nesia?"

"I-iya… Tapi…"

"Bapak tidak memaksamu, bapak hanya ingin yang terbaik bagi Negara kita… Bagi Indonesia, karenanya bapak ingin mengetahui keputusanmu tentang ini dan sekaligus apa yang dipikirkan oleh warga Indonesia tentang ini. Bapak akan menuruti semua kemauan kalian" jelas Pak SBY, sedangkan Nesia masih berfikir

"Boss… Saya… Saya boleh minta waktu nga Boss?" Tanya Nesia

"Baiklah… Bapak beri kamu 3 hari. Kalau kamu setuju, Bapak akan memberitahu seluruh Indonesia tentang ini, tapi kalau kau tidak setuju, itu terserahmu, mau memberitahu mereka atau tidak"

"Ba-baik Boss…" Nesia lalu berdiri dan pergi keluar ruangan itu

* * *

Setelah Nesia keluar dari pintu besar ruangannya Pak SBY, Neth mendekati Nesia dengan senyuman di wajahnya atau lebih tepatnya _nyengir_?

"Bagaimana Nesia?" Tanya Neth yang dari tadi nungguin di luar ruangan

"Aku nga sudi nikah sama kamu Neth! Amit-amit cabang bayi tau nga?!" setelah berteriak seperti itu, Nesia langsung berlari entah kemana

"Hah… Mungkin ini memang salahku ya… " gumam Neth

"Bukan, bukan. Nesia cuma malu aja kok" kata Pak SBY yang muncul dari belakang Neth secara tiba-tiba

"Eh! Pak SBY, jangan ngangetin saya dong…"

"Hahahahaha…. Maaf maaf"

* * *

Sementara Neth dan Pak SBY masih berbincang-bincang, Nesia sedang…

"Karena itu aku ke rumahmu Malon!" yap Nesia pergi ke rumah adiknya, Malaysia dan entah kenapa adik-adiknya yang lain udah pada ngumpul juga di sana, Philippines, Brunei dan Singapore

"Sebenernya aku juga tak setuju kau nikah sama Kepala Tulip itu, Ndon" kata Malaysia

"Tapi kalau ate terima, Negara ate bakalan membaik kan?" Tanya Philippines

"I-iya sih…"

"Aku setuju sama Philippines, kak Nesia terima saja" kata Brunei

"Tapi, kalau kak Nesia terima, kekayaan kak Nesia juga akan diambil sama Tulip itu jugakan?" kata Singapore sambil mainin iPhone terbarunya

"Jadi, kakak kalian yang tersayang ini harus apa dong…?"

"Emm… Terima/Tolak" jawab mereka bersamaan, Malaysia dan Singapore nyuruh tolak sedangkan Philippines dan Brunei nyuruh terima

"Ya Allah… Kalau begini caranya nga bakalan dapet keputusannya…." Nesia lalu berdiri dan pergi keluar rumah Malaysia

"Eh? Ate mau kemana?"

"Pengen ke rumah Nation yang lain. Mau tau menurut mereka harus gimana, dah…"

**TBC!**

**Kamus kecil Bahasa Belanda (klo ada yang salah maafin, ini semua Mitsuki dapetin dari mbah Google):**

_**Het spijt me **__**Nesia**_** : Maafkan aku Nesia**

**__****Goedenacht**_** Nesia**_ : Selamat malam Nesia  


_**Ja **_**:Iya**_**Wees voorzichtig op de weg, Neth**_**: Hati-hati di jalan, Neth**

* * *

_**Arigatou for Reading**_

_**Gomen for Mistakes**_

_**Please Review**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Curhat dong

**Hello Mitsuki here! Yap ini Chapter ke-2 dari Uni Indonesia-Netherlands! Makasih yang udah ngereview fanfic Hetalia Mitsuki yang pertama…! #terharu **

**Ya, seperti yang Mitsuki bilang di Chap 1. Mitsuki nga terlalu tau tentang Hetalia… Jadi klo ada yang OOC atau apalah yang menurut kalian semua gaje, mohon dimaapkan! **

**Disclaimer : Hetalia punya Himaruya Hidekaz. OC!Indonesia punya bangsa Indonesia.**

**Selamat Membaca**

**^w^**

* * *

_Tok… Tok… Tok…_

"Japan-san… Japan-san… Konniciwa." panggil Indonesia dari luar.

"Chotto matte…" kata seseorang dari dalam, "ah! Nesia-san, ayo masuk-masuk" suruh Japan.

"Iyaa… Oh! Germany sama Italy ada di sini juga toh!" kata Indonesia ketika melihat 2 orang teman Japan yang sedang meminum teh di rumahnya.

"Ahhh…. Nesia… Lama tak bertemu…." Kata Italy sambil memegang tangan Indonesia.

"Iya!" jawab Indonesia, "dan juga Germany, lama tak bertemu."

"Iya Indonesia." jawab Germany singkat.

"Nesia-san ada apa datang kemari?" Tanya Japan sambil memberikan Indonesia secangkir teh hijau asli dari negaranya sendiri.

"'Ah.. Gini… Sebenernya aku mau curhat sama Japan-san tentang sesuatu…." Indonesia lalu meneguk tehnya.

"Oh… Berarti kami berdua harus pergi dulu ya." kata Germany, dan lalu membawa Italy dan kucingnya pergi, tapi ternyata mereka dicegah oleh Indoneisa.

"Germany sama Italy juga boleh dengerin kok! Aku kepingin denger tanggapan kalian tentang ini" kata Indonesia, lalu Germany dan Italy kembali duduk, "jadi gini, kemarin Neth datang ke rumah, entah dia mau apa aku nga tau. Tapi pas keesokan harinya, dia datang ke Istana Merdeka untuk bertemu dengan Boss-ku. Dan ternyata dia ingin membahas... Tentang surat yang dikirim oleh Ratu Netherlands..." Indonesia lalu menundukan kepalanya.

"Surat apa itu Nesia-san?" Indonesia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya kembali dan berkata,

"Dia mau melakukan Uni denganku..."

"O-Oranda-san… Ingin… Melakukan Uni..?" Tanya Japan yang mukanya kelihatan kaget banget setelah medengarkan cerita Indonesia yang panjang lebar tadi.

"Iyaa…" jawab Indonesia.

"Waahhh…. Selamat ya Nesia..! Jangan lupa undang aku!" seru Italy yang sedang memakan pasta yang entah kenapa bisa ada di sana.

"Oi Italy, Indonesia belum menyetujuinya" tegas Germany.

"Ehh… Kenapa Nesia nga terima aja…? kalau begitu Nesia bisa lebih bahagiakan…?" kata Italy dengan wajah unyu-unyunya itu.

"Memangnya apa yang membuatmu menjadi ragu untuk menerimanya, Indonesia?" Tanya Germany.

"Y-ya… Ka-karena… Dia itukan pernah jajah aku! 350 tahun lagi! Dia juga pernah melakukan Uni denganku… Tapi…" Indonesia berhenti sejenak, sedangkan 3 orang yang lainnya terdiam mengingat masa lalu yang tidak ingin mereka ingat lagi, "aku tidak mau kejadian serupa terjadi lagi…" lanjut Indonesia.

"Tapi menurutku… Netherlands itu sudah berubah…" kata Germany tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Apa maksudnya?"

"Rumahku dekat dengannya, jadi aku sering melihatnya… Dahulu itu dia orang yang sangat pelit dan—" jelas Germany tapi terpotong oleh Italy.

"Iya! Itu benar! Aku saja tidak dibolehin ke dapurnya doang!" tangis Italy.

"Hahahahah… Itu karena dia tidak ingin dapurnya kotor… Aku saja pernah dimarahinya dahulu…" kata Indonesia dan kemudian ia mengingat masa itu lagi.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"**Indie!" teriak seseorang bersyal garis-garis putih biru, Netherlands di sebuah dapur.**

"**I-iya **_**meneer**_**!" kemudian datang seorang anak kecil bernama Indie atau Indische yang sepertinya sehabis bangun tidur.**

"**Kenapa dapurku ini ada jejak lumpur?!" tanya Netherlands.**

"**I-itu karena… Saat aku pulang kerumah kemarin malam, aku kehujanan… Lalu aku pergi ke dapur untuk membuat teh hangat supaya nga kedinginan…" jelas Indie.**

"**Tapi seharusnya kamu bersihkan dulu kakimu! Apa kau tidak tau yang namanya kebersihan?!" tegur Netherlands yang kejam itu. (author : Ya Allah Neth… kenapa kau begitu kejam pada Indie kecil…? :'( )**

"**Ma-maaf **_**meneer**_**… ha.. haaachi!" setelah Indie bersin, Netherlands kemudian mendekati tangannya ke Indie seperti ingin memukulnya, "ja-jangan **_**meneer**_**!"**

**Pluk!**

**Ternyata Neth hanya ingin menyentuh dahi Indie dan memeriksa apakah dia terkena demam atau tidak… (author : ciee ciee Neth ciee… #digiles)**

"**Hah… Seharusnya kau mandi air hangat dulu baru pergi tidur…" Netherlands kemudian berdiri dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Indie.**

"**Ma-maaf **_**meneer**_**"**

"**Ya sudahlah, kau pergi istirahat, biarkan aku yang membersihkan dapurnya…"**

"**Ta-tapi **_**meneer**_**… "**

"**Indie! Pergi tidur! Kalau kau sakitnya lebih parah lagi, aku yang repot!" teriak Netherlands.**

"**Baik!"**

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"Neth…" gumam Indonesia.

"Yaa seperti yang ku bilang tadi ia sudah berubah, entah kenapa dia menjadi lebih baik daripada sebelumnya… Coba saja kau lihat Japan, dia berubahkan?"

"Do-Doitsu-san…"

"Hm? Kalau Japan-san pastinya sangat berbeda dari yang dulu… Aku saja terkejut saat bertemu dengan Japan-san lagi setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu dengannya!" seru Indonesia.

"Jadi mungkin ia tidak seburuk yang kau kira… Tapi itu hanya menurutku, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menerimanya" kata Germany.

"Begitu ya… Bagaimana dengan Japan-san?" Tanya Indonesia ke Japan yang dari tadi ngomongnya cuma dikit doang.

"Umm… Sebenernya sih… Aku tidak terlalu setuju…" kata Japan dengan mukanya sedikit merah.

"Eeh? Kenapa Japan nga setuju..?" Tanya Italy yang _dense _banget.

"I-itu…" Japan mulai gugup pemirsa! #authorditendang

_Kringg… Kringg… Kringg…_

"Eh? Ada telephone, tunggu bentar ya" kemudian Indonesia pergi keluar untuk mengangkat telponnya yang entah dari siapa itu, sedangkan 3 negara yang ditinggalkannya…

"Japan… Kenapa kau tidak setuju…?" Tanya Italy lagi.

"Ehh… I-itu…" Japan sekarang menjadi lebih gugup lagi bung! #dilempar, "Gomenasai Italia-kun, aku tidak bisa memberitaumu…" jawab Japan.

"Japan…" panggil Germany, "kau belum mengatakannya pada Indonesia? Bagaimana kalau dia terima lamaran dari Netherlands itu?"

"Belum… Aku hanya tidak bisa seberani Oranda-san… Lagipula jika aku mengatakannya, Nesia-san pasti akan sebingung ini juga" jawab Japan, "walaupun aku benar-benar menyukainya… Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang, aku yakin ia masih trauma dengan yang terjadi beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu"

"Hmmm…."

"Japan… Germany… Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan dari tadi…?" Tanya Italy.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Italy!" kata Germany dengan wajahnya yang… yang sangat menyeramkan itu sehingga membuat Italy ketakutan.

_**Krek**_

"Maaf Japan-san Italy Germany, aku harus segera pergi… Barusan abang China telpon kalau, Komodo peliharaanku lepas dan sekarang ini lagi berantem sama pandanya abang China dan koalanya Aussie yang sedang berkunjung ke sana…" jelas Indonesia, "jadi aku harus pergi sekarang, dadah!"

"Sayonara Nesia-san…" kata Japan saat Indonesia pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

* * *

_**Rumah Abang China**_

"_Aiya! Kalian jangan berantem mulu, aru!"_ teriak China.

"_Ayo, mate! Pukul ekornya!"_ dan yang ini nih Australia.

"Abang China! Bukain pintunya! Ini Nesia!" teriak Indonesia dari luar rumah.

"Tunggu sebentar aru!"

_**Krek**_

"Aiya! Nesia! Itu gimana cara berhentiin mereka berempat, aru?!" Tanya China yang udah stress gara-gara 4 hewan di dalam rumahnya. (readers : kok 4 bukannya cuma ada 3? Author : Aussie belom diitungkan? :3 #plak)

"I-iya… Sabar sebentar… Budi! Jangan berantem! Ayo sini!" teriak Indonesia memanggil Komodonya yang bernama Budi(?) itu, kemudian Budi berhenti berantem dan menuju bossnya.

"Wah! Ada Nesia mate!" seru Australia ketika melihat Indonesia dan kemudian mereka bertiga juga berhenti berantem dan duduk tenang di ruang tamu China sambil ngeteh lagi.

"Maaf ya abang China… Aku nga tau kenapa Budi bisa keluar dari kandangnnya…" kata Indonesia meminta maaf pada China.

"Iya iya… Tidak usah dibahas lagi aru…"

"Oiya Nesia… Kenapa nama Komodomu itu Budi? Nga ada nama yang lebih bagus lagi, mate?" Tanya Australia.

"Kau tak tau ya Aussie… Nama Budi itu berharga banget bagiku… Karena tanpa Budi, ayahnya Budi, ibunya Budi dan keluarganya Budi yang lain rakyatku pasti tidak bisa membaca saat ini…" kata Nesia sambil tersenyum sedangkan yang lain hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya, "oiya! Mumpung ada di sini.. aku boleh nga curhat dikit sama abang China dan Aussie."

"Ohh… Boleh boleh, curhat apa aru?"

"Jadi awalnya gini…. Kemarin malam Neth ke rumahku da—"

"APA ARU?! Tulip itu kerumahmu?! Kamu nga diapa-apainkan aru?" Tanya China yang sayang banget sama adiknya, sehingga dia takut banget klo Nesia diapa-apain sama Negara yang lain. Apalagi sama Netherlands yang itu…

"Ng-nga… Aku baik-baik aja kok bang…."

"Dia mau ngapain ke rumahmu, Nesia?" Tanya Aussie.

"Emm…. Gini… Dia ke rumahku itu mau menanyakan soal surat yang dikirim sama Ratu Netherlands..."

"Apa isinya, mate?"

"Mereka ingin melakukan Uni lagi... Dan karena itu aku bingung, terima atau nga…"

"Aiya! Kenapa harus bingung lagi?! Tolak saja si Tulip itu, aru! Abang nga setuju, aru!"

"Iya, mate! Pokoknya aku nga setuju!" teriak Australia.

"Yaaa… Aku sih mau nolak dia, tapi… Kalauku tolak sayang juga…"

"Hmmm… Benar juga sih, aru… Indonesia jadi akan sedikit membaik dengan itu, aru…" kata China, "Tapi, aru! Abang China masih tetap menolaknya, aru! Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, kenapa tidak minta padaku saja, aru?!"

"Itu benar, mate! Kau juga boleh minta kepadaku, mate!" tambah Australia.

"Ta-tapi… Aku tidak mau mendapatkan sesuatu seenaknya saja tanpa ada imbalannya… Lagipula keuanganku juga sedang menurun, jadi aku tidak bisa membeli sesuatu … Tetapi kalau aku melakukan Uni, aku masih bisa membalasnya dengan semua yang negaraku punya"

"Aiya! Adikku ini sangat baik aru!" kata China sambil memeluk adik tersayangnya itu.

"Tapi aku tetap menolaknya mate…" ujar Australia, "jadi…. Sebaiknya kau melakukan Uni de—"

_*Kringg…. Kringg…. Kringg…*_

"Eh? Tunggu bentar aku ada telepon…"

"—nganku…" lanjut Australia saat Indonesia sudah berada di luar rumah China diikuti oleh Budi, komodonya, "hah… Nesia…"

"Yang sabar ya, aru…" kata China sambil menepuk bahu Australia.

"Iya, mate…. Tapi sebenarnya, hubungan negaraku dengan Nesia saat ini juga sedang memburuk… Rakyatku pasti tidak akan menerimanya, mate… Aku berharap… Negara kita berdua hubungannya bisa membaik… Seperti dulu, mate…" jelas Australia yang sekarang gantian curhat sama China.

"Iya iya… Aku mengerti perasaanmu, aru… Kuharap semua masyarakat kalian berbaikan, aru…" kata China, "tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan jika seandainya Nesia menerima lamaran itu, aru?"

"Yaa… Aku akan tetap bersamanya dan mendukungnya sebagai teman baiknya, mate…" jawab Australia sambil melihat ke jendela yang terlihat Nesia sedang menelpon seseorang, "Kalau dia bahagia, aku juga akan ikut bahagia…"

"Begitu ya, aru…"

"Hah... Kalau diingat-ingat aku juga pernah ngelamar Nesia…" kata Australia.

"Eh…?"

_*Krek*_

"Abang China, Aussie… Aku pulang dulu ya. Bentar lagi mau Magrib…" kata Nesia di ambang pintu.

"Oh iya aru… Kapan-kapan datang lagi ya aru!"

"Bye Nesia!"

"Bye!"

_**TBC**_

**Akhirnya selesai Chap 2...**

**Balasan Review :3**

Faracchi Neko Darkblue** : Arigatou Faracchi-san udah mau nge-review ff Mitsuki! Yaa… Emang sih, Mitsuki ngaku, Mitsuki nga terlalu bisa buat alur panjang… Pasti dicepet-cepetin mulu #plak dan arigatou buat koreksi tentang tanda bacanya!**

Yuki Hiiro **: Arigatou buat Yuki-san! Yaa… soal bahasa Malaysianya dan tanda bacannya makasih udah ngasih tau soal yang itu, btw bahasa Malaysia-nya 'saya' apa…? #plak**

Shirokuro hime **: Arigatou Shirokuro-san! Maaf buat kalimat Malaysia yang saya tulis… Yaa, itu mungkin karena Mitsuki jarang nonton Upin & Ipin #plakdor**

**Pokoknya semua yang nge-review Arigatou! Dan kesalahan yang Mitsuki buat di Chap 1 (sepertinya) sudah diperbaiki semua!**

**Wait for the third chapter!**

_**Arigatou for Reading**_

_**Gomen for Mistakes**_

_**Please Review**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Netherlands and Japan

**Hello! Mitsuki desu! Yap nga usah banyak baso-basi (basa-basi woy!) langsung aja ke ceritanya nyok! **

**Disclaimer : Hetalia beneran bukan punya Mitsuki, tanya aja sendiri sama Hetalianya sana. OC!Indonesia punya dirinya sendiri #plak**

**Selamat Membaca**

_***Kukuruyuuuuukk...* **_(a/n : ceritanya suara ayam jantan bukan ayam betina(?))

Fajar telah menyingsing di sebelah timur sana. Sekarang sudah pagi hari di Indonesia dan negara-negara di sekitarnya. Dan yang pasti Indonesia atau yang lebih akrab disapa Nesia ini masih molor di kasurnya gara-gara kemarin habis pergi keluar negeri, yaitu ke rumahnya Japan dan China.

Di kamar Indonesia ini banyak sekali barang-barangnya pada saat masa penjajahan maupun sebelum masa penjajahan dan sesudahnya. Seperti bambu runcingnya yang ia pernah pakai untuk melukai dahinya Netherlands yang sampai sekarang masih berbekas itu, ada baju tradisional dan pakaian militernya tersusun sangat rapi di lemarinya, dan ada fotonya bersama Ir. Soekarno, Moh. Hatta, dan pahlawan-pahlawan lain yang pernah ikut berperang bersamanya. Tak lupa juga fotonya dengan saudara-saudaranya, teman-temannya dan bahkan foto-fotonya bersama mantan motherland-nya pun masih ia simpan.

"Hoaaaaah..." Akhirnya Indonesia bangun dari tidurnya alarm ayam jantannya itu berbunyi(?) selama 1 setengah jam, "...Masalah lamaran itu... Cuma mimpikan...?" Tanya Indonesia pada dirinya sendiri yang masih belum percaya akan kejadian kemarin hari.

"Ya nga lah Nesia..."

"...hm?" Indonesia menoleh ke arah suara tersebut dengan matanya yang masih merem melek, tapi setelah melihat siapa yang berbicara tadi, matanya langsung terbuka lebar, "Eh! Neth! Ngapain di sini?!" Indonesia kaget ketika melihat mantan motherland-nya itu tiba-tiba ada di ambang pintu kamarnya dan sedang dengan santainya merokok sebatang rokok.

"Memangnya nga boleh ya? Ini dulukan juga rumahku..." jawab Netherlands, "ayo bangun Nesia, sarapan."Setelah itu, Netherlands duduk di kursi makan dan Indonesia juga mengikutinya.

Di meja makan, sudah tersedia makanan khas dari Belanda yaitu _Pannekoek_* dan tak lupa minumannya juga. "...Tumben Neth ngajak sarapan bareng..." batin Indonesia, "biasanya aku yang disuruh masak..."

"Kenapa Nesia?" Tanya Netherlands saat melihat Indonesia hanya diam tidak menyentuh makanannya sedikit pun, "kau... Tidak suka makanannya...?"

"Hu-huh?" Indonesia bangun dari lamunannya tadi, "oh, nga..."Indonesia lalu memotong makanannya dan memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Dari makanannya yang ia gigit itu, Indonesia dapat mengingat kembali masa-masa ia masih tinggal di rumah tua itu bersama Netherlands beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu. Di mulutnya, Indonesia bisa merasakan rasa manis dari dirup yang telah dituang di atas _Pannekoek_-nya sama seperti kenangan manisnya bersama Netherlands, tapi ia juga bisa merasakan rasa pahit karena sirup itu terlalu manis sama seperti kenangan masa lalunya yang pahit bersama Netherlands.

"Nesia?" panggil Netherlands setelah mereka selesai menghabiskan sarapan mereka masing-masing dan sekarang sedang berada di halaman belakang rumah Indonesia yang seperti hutan belantara itu #plak maksudnya banyak tumbuhan-tumbuhannya seperti, pohon jati, karet, rambutan, durian (kalau lagi bebuah semua adiknya Indonesia udah nyerbu tuh pohon). Bunga-bungaan juga ada seperti bunga sepatu, bunga kenanga, bunga melati, bunga kamboja dan tentu saja bunga Rafflesia Alnoldi yang Indonesia temukan bersama England juga ada di sana, jadi tak heran kalau ada bau-bau aneh dari hutan(?) itu. Tak lupa rempah-rempah yang membuat Spain, Portugal, Netherlands, England dan Negara-negara yang lain jauh-jauh dari negaranya sendiri pergi ke Indonesia juga ada di sana, yaitu pala, cengkeh, kayu manis, kunyit, jahe dan lain-lain tapi tentunya mereka nga berani mengambilnya lagi dari halaman belakang rumah Indonesia itu, karena takut akan binatang-binatang peliharaan Indonesia yang semuanya ada di sana, seperti Budi, seekor komodo, Momo, seekor monyet bekantan dan Harun, harimau Sumatra Indonesia.

"Apa, Neth...?"

"Bagaimana keputusanmu besok?" Tanya Netherlands setelah meneguk kopi hitamnya.

"Kan sudah kubilang... aku belum memutuskannya..."jawab Indonesia yang sedang memakan kacang dan membuang kulitnya ke sebuah asbak rokok.

"Hmm..."

"Neth..." panggil Indonesia, "tadi malam aku sebenarnya sudah berpikir keras..."kata Indonesia membuang kulit kacang lagi.

'Oh... Pantas saja pas bangun tadi matanya hitam...' Batin Netherlands.

"Neth, kau ingat tidak, saat aku masih dijajah oleh Japan-san?"taanya Indonesia ke Netherlands yang sedang meneguk kopinya.

"...Aku tidak akan pernah lupa tentang hal itu..." jawab Nethelands, kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi masam. Ia masih bisa mengingat saat Indonesia direbut oleh Japan. Dan itulah satu-satunya kesalahan terbesar yang pernah ia buat.

_**Flashback (Sesudah terjadinya penyerangan Japan ke Pearl Harbour, America)**_

"**Cih! Kenapa kita kalah dengan Japan itu?!"teriak kesal Netherlands.**

"**Ya karena... karena... Japan itu lebih kuat daripada kita Pak, dan kita ini masih kekurangan banyak hal..." jawab salah seorang yang berada di ruangan tersebut.**

**Beberapa hari yang lalu terjadi pengeboman Pearl Harbour di America oleh Japan dan America berencana untuk membalas perbuatan Japan tersebut dan meskipun America sudah dibantu oleh beberapa Negara tapi ia masih saja kalah oleh Japan. Negara-negara yang membantu America ini diantaranya adalah Netherlands...**

"**Dan sekarang... Dia menginginkan Indonesia..." gumam Netherlands.**

"**Pak! Japan ingin berbicara dengan anda!" kata seseorang dari luar ruangan tersebut.**

"**...suruh dia masuk..." pintu ruangan itu kemudian terbuka dan menampakan wajah Japan yang **_**ngeselin **_**banget bagi Netherlands.**

"**Bolehkah kami berbicara empat mata saja?" pinta Japan dan orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu pergi semua.**

"**Apa yang kau inginkan lagi, Japan?"Tanya Netherlands.**

"**Aku sudah menduduki instalasi-instalasi penting di Indonesia dan aku ingin kau segera pergi dari tanah Indonesia ini..."**

"**Apa?! Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan Indonesia ke tanganmu!"amarah Netherlands sekarang sudah meledak seperti meledaknya gunung berapi.**

"**Tapi apakah kau masih bisa bertahan melawan pasukanku di Indonesia?"**

"**Tsk..."**

"**Aku tau semua yang kau rasakan Netherlands... Selama ini kau merasa bersalahkan...?" tanya Japan yang sedang duduk dengan manisnya di kursinya.**

"**Apa maksudmu?"**

"**Selama ini kau selalu membuat Indonesia sengsarakan?"**

"**Itu... Bukan urusanmu."**

"**Sebenarnya kau tidak mau melakukan hal-hal itu kepada Indonesia, itu semua adalah perintah dari pemerintahanmu yang tidak bisa kau tolak..." Japan kemudian melihat ke arah Netherlands dengan wajah yang sangat serius, "kalau kau menyerahkan Indonesia ke tanganku, aku akan berjanji akan menjaganya dengan baik, tidak sepertimu yang selalu menyuruhnya kerja rodi."**

"**Aku akan masih tetap pada pendirianku."**

"**Ayolah Netherlands, anggap ini sebagai salah satu keuntungan juga bagimu. Jika kau menyerahkan Indonesia kepadaku, Indonesia tidak akan sengsara lagi, ia akan hidup bahagia. Tapi jika kau tetap tidak mau menyerahkannya, kau akan tetap dipaksa untuk melakukan hal-hal yang membuat Indonesia menjadi lebih sakit dan buruk daripada sekarang dan juga mungkin aku akan tetap menyerangmu agar bisa mendapatkan Indonesia, walaupun dengan cara apapun." Jelas Japan dan sekarang Netherlands terduduk diam di kursiny, memikirkan banyak hal.**

'**Dia... ada benarnya juga... Kalau memang Indonesia bisa lebih bahagia bersamanya, aku tidak akan protes apapun lagi...'**

"**...Baiklah... Aku serahkan kau Indonesia, tapi kumohon..." Japan yang mendengar Netherlands berkata 'kumohon' agak terkejut, karena Netherlands yang ia kenal, tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya, "kumohon tolong jaga Indonesia dengan baik, jika kau bisa menjanjikan hal itu, aku tidak akan pernah masuk ke Indonesia lagi..."**

"**Aku berjanji..."Japan kemudian tersenyum melihat bahwa akhirnya ia bisa membuat Netherlands untuk menyerahkan Indonesia kepadanya.**

**TBC**

**Hohohoho! Selesai Chap 3! Gimana? Cerita Mitsuki tambah jelek apa tambah bagus? Meningkat atau menurun? Japannya agak OOC ya? Tapi menurut buku pelajaran Mitsuki emang begitu sifat Japan! X( **

***Pannekoek = mirip seperti Pancake tapi lebih lebar dan tipis.**

**Balas Review dulu...**

Faracchi Neko Darkblue-san **: Makasih Reviewnya yang selalu bermanfaat bagi cerita Mitsuki! Sampe ada 5 hal malah XD Klo nga keberatan, periksa yang ini juga dong... #plak**

Yuki Hiiro-san **: Arigato! Berarti Mitsuki masih harus belajar nih soal tanda baca, sekali lagi makasih sudah mau nge-review!**

Mecchan **: Arigatou udah mau baca! Iya emang Negara-negara itu bertetanggaan, malah ada yang saudaraan lagi XD Kalau soal Indonesia jadi Uni atau nga, tunggu Chap berikutnya... ;)**

**Dan untuk yang sudah baca walaupun nga nge-review arigatou gozaimasu!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Perjanjian Kalijati

**Hello! Mitsuki here! Updatenya cepetkan? XD yaa... Itu karena sekolah Mitsuki lagi libur semingguan! **

**Nah, di chap 4 ini awalnya masih flashback tentang Netherlands dan di sini ada sejarah juga, jadi klo misalnya ada kesalahan tolong kasih tau Mitsuki ya. Oiya, gomenasai buat chap 3 kalau pendek banget-_- **

**Jujur aja nih ya, setelah Mitsuki menulis cerita ini, Mitsuki jadi lebih pinter di Sejarah karena nyari bahan buat bikin ceritanya ini ****'****wajib kudu musti harus****'**** tau sejarah Indonesia dulu. Dan bener-bener mengharukan banget sejarah Indonesia, apalagi kalau sejarahnya itu dijadikan sebuah cerita seperti Hetalia yg ceritanya negara-negara itu seorang manusia...**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia punya Hidekazu-sensei! Kalau punya Mitsuki, pasti udah ada Hetalia Indonesia dan Netherlands sering muncul bersama Indonesia XD**

**Selamat Membaca**

"_**...Baiklah... Aku serahkan kau Indonesia, tapi kumohon..." Japan yang mendengar Netherlands berkata 'kumohon' agak terkejut, karena Netherlands yang ia kenal, tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya, "kumohon tolong jaga Indonesia dengan baik, jika kau bisa menjanjikan hal itu, aku tidak akan pernah masuk ke Indonesia lagi..."**_

"_**Aku berjanji..."Japan kemudian tersenyum melihat bahwa akhirnya ia bisa membuat Netherlands untuk menyerahkan Indonesia kepadanya.**_

* * *

_**(Netherlands's POV)**_

**Aku memang tidak terlalu yakin akan janji Japan kemarin itu. Tapi apa boleh buat hari ini, 8 Maret 1942, aku akan berunding dengan Japan**** di Kalijati****. Aku tidak terlalu mengikuti perundingan ini, walaupun aku sebenarnya adalah seorang Negara yang sedang dirundingkan di sini. Yang kudengar hanyalah tentang Wilhelmina, Bandung, Balatentara, menyerah atau meneruskan perang. Sekarang yang dipikiranku itu hanyalah Indonesia. Apakah Japan benar-benar bisa menjaganya? **

"**Sekarang kita berada di tengah-tengah peperangan," kata Panglima Tertinggi Balatentara Dai Nippon Jenderal Imamura yang menghentikan lamunanku, "Persidangan ini bukan tempat untuk permusyawaratan diplomatik. Maksud kami hanyalah membicarakan: menyerah atau meneruskan peperangan."**

**Sepertinya para wakil negaraku tidak ingin menyerahkan seluruh Indonesia, Gubernur Jenderal Tjarda van Starkenborgh hanya hendak menyerahkan Bandung dan sekitarnya ke Japan. Hah... Tentu saja mereka tidak mau.**

"**Jika maksud tuan hanya hendak menyerahkan Bandung dan tidak mau menyerah, sebagaimana yang tuan pertahankan, tak berguna lagi untuk meneruskan pembicaraan ini. Berarti tuan memilih melanjutkan perang." kata Imamura** **yang sepertinya semakin emosi dari pertama kali aku melihatnya.**

**"Suatu hal yang nyata bagi kami ialah bahwa tentara Netherlands sudah terang dan nyata tidak dapat melawan Japan." Sekarang giliran Ter Poorten yang berbicara dan tentu saja aku juga setuju dengannya.**

**Walaupun aku tetap tidak mau menyerahkan Indonesia, Japan pasti akan terus melanjutkan perang denganku dan sudah pasti aku akan kalah darinya, karena tentara militerku sudah habis dihancurkan oleh Japan.**

**Beberapa menit kemudian, perundingan yang tidak terlalu aku ikuti ini selesai dengan Netherlands harus pergi dari tanah Indonesia esok hari dan Japan menyuruhku untuk menyiarkan perintah penghentian perang kepada tentaraku seluruhnya esok hari dengan perantara radio. **

* * *

**Dan sekarang aku tinggal harus mengemas barang-barang yang ada di rumahku bersama Indonesia. Kira-kira bagaimana Indonesia menangapi hal ini? Apakah dia akan senang atau sedih? **

"**Neth…" panggil Indonesia di saat aku sedang duduk termenung di kamarku, "kau benar-benar akan pergi?" Tanya Indonesia yang entah kenapa aku baru menyadarinya kalau dia ini sudah jauh lebih dewasa daripada pertama kali aku melihatnya, mungkin jika di samakan dengan manusia, umurnya pasti sudah 15 tahun.**

"**Ya." jawabku singkat tanpa melihat ke arahnya lagi.**

"**Oh," aku hanya diam di kursiku, sedangkan Indonesia berjalan ke arahku dan duduk di sampingku, "akhirnya kau pergi juga dari sini Neth, aku udah nunggu lamaaaaaaa banget untuk hari di mana kau pergi dari sini, ya walaupun akhirnya aku diambil sama Japan juga."**

"**Hahaha," tawaku yang kubuat-buat, "Indonesia, kau akan baik-baik sajakan…?" tanyaku.**

"**Huh? Maksudnya?"**

"**Tidak, lupakan saja…"**

**Setelah itu, tidak ada lagi yang berbicara. Aku hanya diam dan Indonesia juga terdiam. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya, tapi entah kenapa Indonesia terlihat sangat berbeda hari ini. Maksudku, ada yang aneh dengan perilakunya. Kukira dia akan lompat-lompat kegirangan karena aku kalah dengan Japan dan harus meninggalkannya, tapi hari ini aku sama sekali tidak melihat dia tertawa sedikit pun. Apa dia makan scone-nya England? #plak**

* * *

_**(Normal POV)**_

**Setelah mereka berdua berdiam terus seperti itu, Indonesia akhirnya bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi ke kamarnya sendiri, meninggalkan Netherlands yang masih ragu-ragu meninggalkan Indonesia.**

**Indonesia kemudian baring di kasurnya. Ia tidak bisa tertidur. Ia terus memikirkan Netherlands. Kepalanya tidak bisa berhenti memutar kembali kenangan-kenangan indah bersamanya Netherlands. Seperti saat Netherlands mengajarinya tentang tumbuh-tumbuhan, budaya-budaya asal negaranya, cara berperang dan satu hal yang paling Indonesia tidak akan pernah lupa, adalah saat Netherlands tiba-tiba menjadi sangat baik terhadapnya dibanding yang sebelumnya.**

'**Kenapa Neth baru akan pergi sekarang…?' batin Indonesia, 'di saat aku mulai menyukainya…?'**

* * *

_**Keesokan harinya…**_

**Radio ****NIROM (Nederlandsch Indische Radio Omroep Maatschappij) menyiarkan bahwa Netherlands menyerah dan akan meninggalkan Indonesia. Kemudian menyiarkan lagu kebangsaan Netherlands****,****'****Wilhelmus****'**** dan sebagai penutup siaran seorang penyiar berkata seperti ini,**

"_**Wij sluiten , tot betere tijden. Leve de Koningin!***_**"**

**Sementara para petinggi Netherlands dan Japan sedang berbincang-bincang, Netherlands sedang menuju ke pesawat yang akan mengantarnya pulang menuju rumahnya. Dan di sana juga ada Indonesia yang memakai baju kebaya putihnya dengan sarung coklat buatan warganya sendiri. **

"**Ya, selamat tinggal Neth." Kata Indonesia tersenyum ke arah Netherlands yang berdiri di hadapannya.**** Netherlands yang lebih tinggi daripada Indonesia itu kemudian menundukan kepalanya ke arah Indonesia.**

"_**Ja, vaarwel Nesia**_**.*********" Jawab Netherlands.**

"**Neth, kau tidak akan kembali lagi ke sini untuk menjajahku kan?" Indonesia melihat ke arah Netherlands ****yang sepertinya sedang berpikir keras.**

"**Ehm… Mungkin aku akan kembali lagi, setelah aku bisa mengalahkan Japan tentunya." Netherlands tersenyum ke arah Indonesia yang entah kenapa kelihatan bahagia setelah Netherlands berkata akan kembali lagi.**

"**Ohh…" Indonesia lalu tertawa. Netherlands yang sama sekali nga tahu apa yang terjadi sama Indonesia yang tiba-tiba ketawa sendiri itu cuma diam dan kemudian menepuk kepala Indonesia, "Neth…?"**

"_**Zorg goed voor jezelf, Nesia***_**" **

"_**Jaa...***_**"**

**Setelah itu Netherlands menaiki pesawatnya dan meninggalkan Indonesia bersama Japan. Di masa yang akan datang Netherlands pasti akan sangat menyesali perbuatannya ini. Bahkan Indonesia pun pasti ingin bersama Netherlands daripada Japan.**

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Setelah flashback yang didapatkan oleh Netherlands tadi, Indonesia kemudian berkata lagi.

"Apakah kau tau kalau Japan-san pernah menjanjikanku sebuah kemerdekaan?" tanya Indonesia lagi.

"Ya, aku tau." Jawab Netherlands, "tapi kau tidak menerima kemerdekaan itu kan? Kemerdekaanmu itu didapatkan oleh kerja keras rakyatmu sendiri."

"Yap!"

"Kenapa kau menolak kemerdekaan yang dijanjikan 'dia'?"

"…Karena… Aku ingin merdeka dengan usahaku sendiri, tidak dibantu oleh Negara lain. Aku ingin mandiri, mengelola negaraku sendiri, bebas tanpa ada Negara lain yang mengaturku dan ingin menjadi sebuah Negara maju dengan usahaku sendiri… Itu semua cita-citaku… dan juga cita-cita rakyatku yang sudah gugur di medan perang maupun yang masih hidup sekarang…" Netherlands yang mendengar semua perkataan Indonesia itu, akhirnya menyadari sesuatu.

Netherlands sudah ditolak, walaupun tidak secara langsung. Kalau ia melakukan Uni dengan Indonesia, itu akan menghilangkan cita-cita Indonesia yang ia hargai itu.

"Kalau itu memang cita-citamu… Kenapa kau tidak menolakku saja Nesia?" tanya Netherlands, sedangkan Indonesia hanya diam di kursinya, "Nesia?"

"…Itu karena ak—"

"_Indon! Buka pintunya!"_

"_Ate Nesia!"_

"_Assalamualaikum! Kak Nesia!"_

Tiba-tiba dari dapan rumah Indonesia terdengar suara adik-adik Indonesia. Indonesia kemudian bangkit dari kursinya dan menuju pintu depan rumahnya dan diikuti oleh Netherlands.

"Waalaikumsalam!" salam Indonesia.

"Ate! Kita mau main di rumah ate!" seru Philippines memeluk ate tercintanya.

"Eh tunggu! Itu si Tulip kan?!" seru Malaysia ketika melihat seorang pria berambut jabrik duduk di sofa ruang tamunya Indonesia.

"Oh, hallo Malaysia, Philippines, Brunei, Singapore." Salam Netherlands ke ehemcalonehem adik-adiknya.

"Ngapain awak ke rumah Indon?!" tanya Malaysia dengan amarahnya yang memuncak. Yaa, walaupun Indonesia dan Malaysia sering bertengkar, tapi tetep ajakan mereka berdua itu saudara dan pasti Malaysia khawatir kalau Indonesia diapa-apain sama Netherlands itu.

"Udah! Udah! Duduk dulu sana ada mie ayam goreng special tuh"

.

.

(Mohon tunggu sebentar ada kesalahan pada mata anda #plak)

.

.

"Udah! Udah! Duduk dulu sana! Ku buatkan teh!" setelah Indonesia berteriak seperti itu, semua tamunya duduk dengan rapi di ruang tamu.

"Hei Netherlands…" panggil salah satu adik Indonesia, Brunei.

"Ada apa?"

"Kamu nga ngapa-ngapain kak Nesia kan?" tanya Brunei.

"Mungkin…"

"?!"

* * *

**TBC**

**Hahahahah cliffhanger! #authordibakar. Iya iya maap, kepala Mitsuki lagi tumpul(?), pokoknya tunggu aja kelanjutannya. Oke?!**

**Sekali lagi maap klo ada yang salah di sejarahnya, Klo ada yang salah langsung bilangin Mitsuki aja, Mitsuki langsung perbaiki. Btw, itu tadi Perjanjian Kalijati.**

***Kamus kecil (sumber : om gugel teranselet #plakdor) :  
**_**Wij sluiten , tot betere tijden. Leve de Koningin! **_**: ****Kami tutup siaran ini sekarang, Selamat berpisah, sampai berjumpa kembali diwaktu yang lebih baik. Hidup Sri Ratu!**

_**Ja, vaarwel Nesia. **_**: Iya, selamat tinggal Nesia.**

_**Zorg goed voor jezelf, Nesia. **_**: Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Nesia**

_**Jaa... **_**: Iyaa...**

* * *

**Balas review :**

Faracchi Neko Darkblue : **Gomen gomen Chap 3 nga panjang! Dan untuk sekian kalinya arigatou udah nge-review FF Mitsuki!**

shirokuro hime : **Arigatou atas review-nya! Yup, Neth bener-bener sayang ama Nesia-tan! XD**

Yuki Hiiro : **Hmm… Berarti Mitsuki kurang teliti pas meriksa ceritanya nih-w-)a Arigatou udah ngasih tau tentang pembeli rempah-rempahnya itu!**

**Dan last untuk semua yang udah ngunjungin FF 'Uni Indonesia-Netherlands' walaupun nga nge-review, Arigatou Gozaimasu!**

_**Arigato for Reading**_

_**Gomen for Mistake**_

_**Please Review**_


End file.
